1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power conversion device and a power conversion method.
2. Description of Related Art
A power conversion device is known which adjusts transmission power transmitted between a primary side conversion circuit including a plurality of primary side ports and a secondary side conversion circuit including a plurality of secondary side ports and being magnetically coupled to the primary side conversion circuit with a transformer depending on a phase difference φ (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193713 (JP 2011-193713 A)).
However, the transmission power that is adjusted depending on the phase difference φ is also affected by a transmission efficiency. When the transmission efficiency is degraded, it is difficult to transmit desired power between the primary side conversion circuit and the secondary side conversion circuit, and a voltage of each port may decrease.